


Song Of The Chipper

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Comic, Executioners - Freeform, Experimental Style, Fan Comics, Homeworld is Horrible, Illustrations, Not the Rutile Twins, Other, Rutile gems in general, Songfic, Speculation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Many defective gems have to be "reprocessed"---it's a grim reality on Homeworld. But few gems wonder what life is like for the gems in charge of the executions... and their inevitable fallout.





	Song Of The Chipper

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It's "Go, gems, go"._

_They'll time your every breath._

_And every day you're in this place_

_You're two days nearer death_

_But you go..._

 

_A chipper-gem am I_

_And I'm telling you no lie_

_I work and breathe among the fumes_

_That tread across the sky_

_There's thunder all around me_

_And there's poison in the air_

_There's a lousy smell_

_That smacks of Hell_

_And dust all in my hair_

 

_I've worked among the spitters_

_And I breathe the oily smoke_

_I've shovelled up the Gypsum_

_And it nigh on makes you choke_

_I've stood knee-deep in cyanide_

_Got sick with a caustic burn_

_Been workin' rough, I've seen enough_

_To make your stomach turn_

 

_There's overtime and_

_bonus opportunities galore_

_The young gems like their money_

_And they all come back for more_

_But soon they're knockin' on_

_And they fall deeper in the hole_

_For every bob made on the job_

_You pay with bits of soul_

 

_And it's go, gems, go_

_They'll time your every breath._

_And every day you're in this place_

_You're two days nearer death_

_But you go..._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edAxujKev1I). This idea has been rattling around in my head for awhile... 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
